Killing In The Business
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: In New Orleans Louisiana, Penelope Runs a successful antique shop. It's been normal ever since it opened, until one of her workers who was missing is found dead. That's when the BAU comes in. When Penelope first meets Derek Morgan, it starts out horribly. Will it change in the future, or will their relationship stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

_rKilling In The Business_

A ring signals through my shop, letting me know that someone has entered my store. My store is an antique shop called Dusty but Priceless and it's in New Orléans, Louisiana. Me and my best friend JJ run it together, and we've run it for years. What's recently happened though is that one of our workers, Diana Shultz went missing two weeks ago and hasn't been found yet, which worries me. There's been a recent outbreak in disappearances lately, and that scares me even more. If she was dead...

I walk through our office and towards the entrance of the store, and see that it was JJ who walked through. JJ is a sweet girl who has a good heart, and a family, unlike me. She's younger than me, and she has a child and is married! Look at me, I'm 36 and unsuccessful in that department.

JJ walks towards me with a newspaper in hand.

''Penelope, they found Diana.'' JJ tells me. That's great!

''Yes! Where is she?'' I ask enthusiastically, but JJ just shakes her head.

''You might want to read this article Pen.'' She hands me the newspaper, and points to the article she wants me to read.

**New Orléans Women Found Dead**

**_Earlier this morning, 40-year-old New Orléans native Diana Shultz was found in a swamp, she appeared to be strangled. Shultz was declared missing two weeks before by family. It is assumed she is another victim of the newly serviced killer, now named The New Orléans Strangler, she would be the 2nd victim. _**

**_It was recently announced that the BAU from Quantico, Virginia would be coming to New Orléans and investigating Shultz's death and the first victim. Aaron Hotchner, the leader of the BAU said that they would be looking forward to hopefully catching the man who murdered these women._**

**_Shultz had worked at an Antique shop in New Orléans called Dusty, but Priceless, which is run by Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau, more commonly known as JJ._**

After I'm done reading the article, I drop the newspaper to the floor.

''Oh my god...'' I exclaim as I sit down in a chair nearby.

''I know, I thought the same thing. She worked for us and we had to find out through a freaking newspaper. Well, I can promise Diana, if I ever get my hands on the son of a bitch that killed her, I will end up going to jail.''

''Same here JJ.'' She takes a seat next to me, and we just sit there for a little. We were sitting in silence for 10 minutes or so when the phone next to JJ rings. She picks it up and answers it.

''Dusty, but Priceless how may I help you?'' She asks.

''Yeah I'm Jennifer, yeah she's next to me. Hold on let me get her.'' She puts whoever was on the other line on hold.

''It's Aaron Hotchner of the BAU, he wants to speak to you.'' I give JJ a weird look before I slip into the seat closet to the phone, and pick the phone.

''Hello? This is Penelope Garcia of Dusty, but Priceless, how can I help you?''

''Ms. Garcia? This is Aaron Hotchner of the BAU, I'm sure you heard about Diana Shultz, who was your worker.''

''Yeah, I have. I actually heard about it 20 minutes ago.''

''I'm sorry for the loss of your worker. My team and I just arrived in New Orléans, would you mind If I sent over two of my agents to ask you and Ms. Jareau a few questions?'' Aaron asks.

''Not a problem, we will be expecting you soon.''

''Thank you Ms. Garcia, see you shortly.'' I hang up with Aaron Hotchner, then look at JJ.

''That was the BAU, there are two agents on their way to ask some questions about Diana, and us I guess.''

''That's great, Penelope why don't you go do some of the finances of the business, I know your stressed so go calm down before the Agents get here.'' JJ gives my shoulder a pat, before I walk off into the office. Getting lost in the work, I end of staying in there for 45 minutes before I walk out to the entrance.

Just as JJ comes up beside me, a Black SUV pulls up to the front of the shop. Then two males get out of the car and walk towards the entrance.

''I think there here JJ, I'll be right back I have to sort some of the stuff in the office.'' I quickly walk back to the office, to where I finish putting some papers away. I then walk back to the entrance and notice one of the agents standing by the register. He's maybe 6'1 and wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses over his eyes so I can't see his eyes. He finally turns towards me, and takes off the sunglasses. His eyes are a hazel, Mocha kind of color.

''Are you Garcia?'' The man asks.

''Yes I am, and you are?'' I look at him.

''That's great. I'm Derek Morgan, and I've been sent to ask you a few questions about your worker Diana Shultz who was found murdered this morning.''

''Let's get these questions done and over with.''

''Look, Garcia I know you don't like this and neither do I, but can you at least try to be a bit more cheerful? It makes my job a bit better.'' Derek snaps at me. Well, aren't we mister pissy today.

''Fine, whatever.'' I sit down, preparing to answer whatever he throws at me.

**_So, that was the first chapter of the new fanfic. Did you guys like it, hopefully love it? I tried to be original with this fanfic, and I hope you guys thought it was!_**

**_What was your favorite part of it? Thanks for reading it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Killing In The Business

Sighing, he sits down across from me at the table and crosses his arms across his chest. Well, someone's enthusiastic about their job, not!

''So, Ms. Garcia, would you mind telling me about Diana a little bit?'' He asks, sliding the sunglasses back on his face.

''Well, she was always a person who liked to keep her personal life to herself, so if anything was going on with her... we wouldn't find out from her, we'd end up finding it out from people in town.''

''Do you know anything about if she had a family?''

''I know she has, or should I say had a husband named Alex. It was rumored that he had beaten her up once or twice, but was never proven. He was also a very... controlling man with her, or with any girl.''

''Ms. Garcia, Penelope if you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about this man?'' I go quiet after he asks that question. Years before I even met Diana, I was going out with Alex for quite some time. Once or twice he had hit me, thank god I had gotten out of that relationship. I don't really like answering that question, In fact I've never told anyone else.

''I would prefer not to answer that question Agent Morgan.'' I say sort of quietly. Agent Morgan takes of his glasses and looks at me.

''Hey, you ok? I didn't mean to upset you or anything.''

''It's fine, don't worry about it.''I stand up from the table. ''If you need any further questions, don't hesitate to come by.'' I smile before walking away and into the comfort of the office. When I get in there, JJ's in there too. She looks at my face with a sad look.

''Woah, what happened during question?''

''He asked about how I know so much about Alex, and I couldn't take it. I didn't give him answer but I cracked. I couldn't answer him.''

''Aww Garcia, I know it sucks believe me. And you don't have to tell him if you don't want to, in fact I wouldn't want you to. Anyway, off topic but your staying late tonight right?'' JJ asks.

''Yeah, I gotta handle some more Fiances then look for some more product for the store.''

''Well, then I'm going to take off then, have fun and don't fall asleep or so help me I will drag you to my house.'' JJ grabs her purse and jacket, then opens the office door.

''Love you too JJ.'' She laughs before walking out, but before the door closes, Agent Morgan catches the door. He walks in, and closes the door behind him.

''Garcia, whatever reason you have for not telling me I respect, but I promise if you just tell me why, It won't leave this room.'' I don't look up from my desk, but I can feel him staring at me slightly.

''I know this because a long time ago, I was seeing Alex and there were...problems that caused me to end the relationship.''

''What where those problems?''

''He was uh... very controlling and he had...''

''Don't worry, take your time.'' Morgan says as he lightly lays a hand on my shoulder.

''He had... angry at me a few times and had.. hit me a few times.'' There's silence from behind me, and his hand comes off my shoulder. I can hear him take a couple of steps back.

''I'm so sorry, now I feel like a jackass for making you tell me. Damn, I'm sorry.''

''It's fine, as I said it was a long time ago.''

''Like I said, it won't leave this room. Guess I should be heading off now, I'll call you if we have anymore questions.'' Without another word, he walks out of the office. Well, that went swell. It could have been worse.

I go on with the rest of my night with no more problems, but When I get to work the next morning after leaving late last night, there's already the same black SUV is in the parking lot. As I get out of the car, Morgan and an older gentlemen wearing a suit jacket and jeans gets out as well. I walk towards the entrance, with them following me. Once I get the door open and they walk in behind me, they start talking.

''Ms. Garcia, I'm back here with Agent David Rossi and we were wondering if you happened to have a work record of Diana Shultz here.'' Agent Morgan asked.

''I do, let me just go get it out of the office.'' Quickly, I find the give it back to them.

''Thanks, Rossi I'm going to Call Hotch about this.'' Morgan tells who is apparently Agent Rossi this and walks off. Agent Rossi now turns towards me.

''Look, Garcia I know Agent Morgan won't say anything but I apologise for his behavior earlier in the questioning yesterday, I heard about it from the other Agent, Dr. Reid. Even though he won't admit it, we both know he was an ass.''

''Ohh, that I can agree on that.'' Me and Agent Rossi let out a laugh as Agent Morgan walks back in.

''What's so funny?'' He asks.

''Oh it's nothing.'' Morgan looks at me, before he turns towards Rossi.

''Hotch want's us back at the station so we can discuss the information. Garcia, thank you for the file.'' He smiles at me before walking out with Agent Rossi. Well, My life is becoming a giant crime show. Friend dies, and the FBI knows that her husband hit me, just great.

**_So, I'm hoping you loved the , and I'm glad to read your reviews on the first one, especially the one's about it being a twist and original!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Killing In The Business

After Agents Rossi and Morgan leave, I continue on doing work for the shop. Cleaning, Ordering product, etc. Around noon, I hear the bells over my door go off twice simultaneously, so I drag myself out of the office to see who's here.

Who's here is Alex and Agent Morgan, waiting side by side by the counter. Well, things just got interesting. It's Alex who strikes up conversation with Morgan.

''So, have you heard the New Orléans Strangler? He struck again their saying.'' Of course he's heard of the New Orléans Strangler, he's working the freaking case!

''Yes, I've heard of him. I'm investigating the case.'' Morgan tells Alex as he looks over at him. As their having this conversation, I'm justing waiting by the entrance of my office, I can see them but they can't see me.

''Ohh, so your part of the BAU?''

''I am. Agent Derek Morgan.'' Morgan finally introduces himself to Alex, but he doesn't know it's Alex yet.

''Alex Shultz.'' Once Morgan hears that, he turns sharply towards Alex. Before he can speak, I come into view so they can see me. They both turn towards me.

''Alex, Agent Morgan what are you two doing here?'' I ask, trying to get away from Morgan Killing Alex.

''Garcia, can I talk to you in your office please?'' Morgan asks. Before I have a chance to say yes or no, he walks behind the counter and grabs my shoulder lightly, leading me into my office then closing the door.

''That's the Alex that hit you correct?'' Morgan asks, his voice low so Alex can't hear him.

''Yeah, why?''

''Because, someone is going to be a dead Alex.'' Morgan walks towards my office door, but I grab his arm to stop him, which I must say is pretty... beefed up.

''Please don't kill him, sure he's a jackass but still..'' Morgan looks down at me before frowning, then moments later smiling again.

''Fine, if you won't let me kill him, then you'll have to go out with me.'' Did he seriously just say that? God, way to make it difficult. It's either, A Alex get's killed by Morgan, which will not be good, or B Go out with a BAU Agent, well tough decision. After looking at Morgan, I decide to just go out with him, I mean it can't be that bad right?

''Fine, I'll go out with you.'' I finally let go of his arm, making him smile even more.

''See, that wasn't so bad now was it sweetheart?'' He winks at me before walking out of the office, with me following him. Ok, what was that? Did he just call me sweetheart, then wink at me? Before I can ask Morgan any questions, he speaks to Alex.

''Hey Alex, do you know Penelope here?'' He asks Alex. I see the skin over his knuckles tighting, making it look almost white.

''You could say that, listen Penelope since Agent Morgan's here, I'll just come back another time.'' He walks out the front door without giving me or Morgan a second glance. Once he leaves, Morgan steps away me a bit.

''I kept up my end of the bargain, now all you have to do is go out with me.''

''And I'm looking forward to that.'' I say with some sarcasm in my voice.

''Hey, your acting like I'm the worst person in the world. If it makes you feel any better, I promise it won't be as bad as you think it might be, in fact it'll be ten times better.''

''Someone's sure of themselves.''

''Remember who you're talking to, best looking guy in town.''

''Can I add cocky to your list?'' I ask him.

''Just remember, I'm the good kind of cocky.'' He walks to the other side of the counter, and calls out ''I'll come by later today.'' Before walking out the door. Well, I started out the day not really liking the guy, now I'm teasing him? What the hell happened?

Hours pass and I'm sitting at the counter, writing something down in a notebook, when I see Morgan stride into the store.

''Hey you ready?'' He asks. He's talking about the date? Crap, I've got tons of work to do.

''Morgan, I'm really sorry but I have work that needs to be done, it won't happen tonight.'' You think it would make him disappointed a bit the way he was morning, but no he just smiled and sat down.

''Then we'll have a change of plans here. I want to know more about you, so while your writing you'll tell me about yourself, sound like a plan?'' He asks.

''Sure.'' I Smile to myself, thinking what does he have up his sleeve.

**_So, you'll finally get to more about Penelope's story in the next chapter, and I think we all need to admit, we all love a charming Derek Morgan, am I right?_**

**_Anyway, what do you guys think? I'm hoping you guys love it so far!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Killing In The Business

For the next few minutes, Morgan just sits there watching me write business stuff down in the notebook. After awhile he speaks up.

''So, Penelope tell me, where did you grow up? Cause I know your not from New Orleans.'' I look up from my notebook to see him smiling.

''I actually grew up in Austin, Texas. I had moved here when I was 15.''

''What about after that? What happened after you moved here?'' Morgan asked.

''Well, normal teenage years for a girl with three older brothers. My parents were together, but not happy. Anytime that my father wasn't home or at work which was quite often, he was at the bar getting drunk. Then he'd come home, and scream at my mother, but I was usually the only one at home besides my mother because my brothers were usually at friends. One night my father had come home from the bar, completely wasted. As usual him and my mom got into a screaming match. He raised his hand to slap my mom, but I stepped in and took the hit from my dad. That night, was the night my father had been rushed to the hospital by my mom. Was diagnosed with liver cancer, 6 months later he was dead. Then when I was about 18, my mom had died of lung cancer. I was pretty much on my own after that.'' I tried not to cry, so I just focused on writing. I've honestly haven't talked about that in years, sure my father was a deadbeat and a drunk, but he is still my father.

''Penelope, I'm so sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to say anything. I may have no idea what it feels like to have alcoholic father, but I do know What it feels like to not grow up with a father most of your life. See, my father was killed in front of me when I was 13 and I know it sucks to not have a father growing up.'' He places his hand lightly on my right elbow, causing me to stop writing.

''Thanks, it means a lot.''

''Penelope, what made you open this business?'' Morgan asks, lightly rubbing his hand on my elbow.

''I woke up one day and said, I'm opening an antique shop.''

''Really? That's what happened? It just happened.''

''Yeah it did.'' I finish what I need to write in the notebook, so I close the notebook. My movements cause Morgan to lift his hand off my elbow. I get up from my seat, and walk into my office. Morgan get's up and follows me in their seconds later.

''So, is there anything else you want to know Morgan?''

''I think I'm good, wait how did you and Alex...happen?'' Morgan asks me.

''Well, I had met him when I had started taking business classes when I had decided to have my business. I met him in one of the classes, and one thing led to another and that's how we got together. Pretty soon, things started turning out not so good, and eventually I had broke it off with him.'' I grab my coat and purse, finished with all the work quicker than I had expected to be.

''Well, it was wonderful spending this time with you Morgan, but I'm going to get going home.''

''Let me drive you home. It's the least you could let me do.'' Morgan asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

''Ok, whatever you say.'' He smiles before leading me towards his car. During the ride to my place, we're rather silent, making small talk along the way but nothing major. When we do pull up to my house, I get out of the car but he whistles to get my attention. I turn back around to look at him.

''Yeah Morgan?'' I ask, walking towards the car now.

''Penelope, I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk to someone about anything, you know you can come to me.''

''Now I do.'' Smiling at him, I turn around then walk into my house. Well, that may have been the best first date in a long, LONG time.

**_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, things happened that prevented me from making it longer, and I wanted to get out a chapter out tonight, so here! _**

**_Anyway, what did you guys think of their date? I thought it was awesome, but then again I wanna know what you guys think. I'm hoping you guys loved it!_**


End file.
